PBA games aired live on IBC
January 25, 2014 IBC-13 CONTINUES its weekend programming with the PBA as two of the most popular teams in the PBA are up against each other for the second time in the PLDT myDSL Philippine Cup this Sunday at 5:00PM. League leader Barangay Ginebra San Miguel clashes with the struggling San Mig Super Coffee Mixers at the Mall of Asia Arena. The PBA Philippine Cup eliminations resumed yesterday, Saturday, with two exciting games: Alaska Aces versus Talk ‘N Text Tropang Texters in the 3:30PM game, followed by Meralco Bolts versus Air 21 Express. Today, Barangay Ginebra hopes to win against the Super Coffee Mixers after winning their Opening Day game last November in ‘Manila Clasico’. Japeth Aguilar is expected to lead the charge for Barangay Ginebra while San Mig Super Coffee guard James Yap will be looking for some support from his teammates after the team’s disheartening showing last week. In the first game on Sunday, the Rain or Shine Elasto Painters prepare to fortify their third place standing against the GlobalPort Batang Pier. The PBA games air live on IBC-13 every Saturdays, only the 3:30PM game is aired live. On Sundays, both games are aired live to open the festivities. With an enthusiastic new television franchise holder in Viva Sports, which telecast the PBA games on IBC-13, the fans can look forward to a new and innovative dimension in the coverage of the PBA. For basketball fanatics, the PBA games are aired live on IBC-13. Live streaming is also available on http://pba.ibc.com.ph. Radio listeners nationwide can also follow the action on DZSR Sports Radio 918AM. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (Atty. Batas Mauricio, Jay Sonza, Vincent Santos and Dr. Edwin Bien, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Jodi Sta. Maria and Cheska Garcia-Kramer) May magandang panggising sa inyong umaga mga Kapinoy, sa inyong feel-good morning habit ng bayan, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?. Ang programa na gigising sa inyo na good vibes at ibibigay sa inyo ang mga bagong balita sa umaga, trapiko, presyo ng bilihin, palengke, lagay ng panahon at maging sa mga paboritong ninyong artists ay malalaman ang latest na pangyayari maging sa pagluluto ay laman ng programa at marami pang iba may hahanapin ka pa ba sa umaga? At tsaka, lifestyle, public service, kalusugan at mga live guest performance ngayong umaga, simulang January 27. Susundan ng Joey & Teysi alas 7:30 ng umaga, at susunod ang paborito niyong animes mula alas 8:30 hanggang 10:30 ng umaga ay Ghost Fighter (8:30 a.m.), Time Quest (9 a.m.), Kirarin (9:30 a.m.) at Cyborg Kurochan (10 a.m.). Dito lang yan lahat sa IBC..... Dito ka na sa Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? mula 5:00 ng umaga hanggang 7:30 ng umaga. Janella in Wonderland When other networks airing fantasy and drama series every night on prime time, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, the government-sequestered broadcast station under the monicker IBC-13 began airing its first fantasy series Janella in Wonderland, last January 13, pitting the sequestered TV network head-to-head against the other major networks in its prime-time programming. Laurenti Dyogi, head of IBC Entertainment TV, told reporters that there was a clamor among Channel 13’s viewers for the network to come with up the success of its own nightly drama and fantasy series similar to what other TV channels show at prime time, and about pioneer into fantaserye. "The success of our drama anthology Sandy's Romance on Saturday nights, the afternoon romantic drama series Before I Fall in Love, the launch of four new series, like the children's heartwarming fantaserye Carita de Angel last January 6 (5:45 to 6:30), the mini-series I Will Be Here last January 13 (8:30 to 9:15) and the heart-warming drama Your Heart, My Love (9:15 to 9:45) on January 27, has shown us that the audiences want to watch drama at night," Mr. Dyogi said during a press conference last week. "That is why we at IBC-13 felt we are ready to mount a major production like this attempt to lure a bigger audience, and come up with our own fantaserye series to compete with the other series being aired by the other networks, since the first fantaseryes are Marina (ABS-CBN) and Marinara (GMA) aired in 2004." The perfect mix of fantasy, teen drama, romantic love, action and adventure, the fantasy series about a girl cursed to become a teen mermaid as the Princess of the Sea. The story of ordinary girl Janella Bernardo (Abby Bautista) was born in 8-year-old a young girl powerful sea creature who is also the Princess of the Sea. The family of er grandmother Dina Bernardo (Gloria Romero), his father Danny Bernardo (Bobby Andrews), and Lloyd Bernardo (Victor Anastacio), a foster father at the house. Friends of the magical in human parents dad Marvin Fred (Andrei Felix). With her named at the growing girl in the high-school as Janella Bernardo transformed from 8-years old into 15-year-old (Janella Salvador as of January 27) narrates the journey of a mermaid girl as she struggles in the destiny. For the beach of magic island beaches in her boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel) fall in love again. A normal child in all respects, the queen of mermaid fall in love victim to a curse by Bettina Fred (Bettina Carlos), a sea masquerading as a normal woman who seeks her vengeance. Her into the sea and she swimming the island in pacific ocean in startec in fishy, monkey, seal and mermaid of sea-world kingdom. Which has been the houses at home, Salvador start a fire in mermaid tail catcher her boyfriend Victor Fred in the island. As its first venture into prime-time fantaserye, Janella in Wonderland is written by Joel Mercado, Rosselle Beegee-Soldao as producer, Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano as executive producers, Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo as the business unit head as GMO Unit and directed by the award-winning director Jeffrey Jeturian. The fantasy series airs from Monday to Friday at 7:45 p.m. to 8:30 p.m. after Express Balita, IBC-13’s highest rated weeknight news program.